A Different Coloured Steelix
Plot Jon and Tyler exit the Pokemon Center. Lance walks up to them. ''' Jon: Hey Lance. Lance: Hey. I was on my way to see you. Tyler: Why? Lance: The location of the Johto League Cup is in a Plaza called, Verna Plaza. '''Tyler gets out his Poke Gear and opens the map. Tyler: Where is it? Lance: Here. Lance points on the map where Verna Plaza is. Tyler puts his Poke Gear away. Jon: Cool, so let’s head there. Lance: The league doesn’t start for another three months. Tyler: Aw man. Jon: On the plus side, more training and we can explore a bit on our way there. Tyler: Good point. Lance: I wish you two the best. Lance enters the Pokemon Center. Tyler: Let’s go then. Jon: Right. Jon and Tyler leave Blackthorn City. Jon and Tyler are at the base of a mountain. Tyler: Let’s rest here for a bit. Jon: Agreed. Jon sees a few boulders around. Jon: That gives me an idea. Go Rhyhorn! Jon sends out Rhyhorn. Jon: Use Take Down on the boulders and destroy them! Rhyhorn uses Take Down on a boulder but only splinters it. Tyler: Quite a bit of power. Jon: Still not breaking the boulders though. Rhyhorn tries again, but the same result happens. Rhyhorn looks upset. Jon: Don’t worry Rhyhorn. Just got to keep on training. Tyler: If Rhyhorn’s speed increases then Take Down will be even more powerful. Jon: Worth a shot. Should we continue over the mountain? Tyler: Yeah. Jon: Rhyhorn, stay out just in case we need you. Rhyhorn nods. Jon, Tyler and Rhyhorn walk towards the mountain. They continue walking onto a ledge, wide enough to go single file. A man and his daughter are ahead of them, walking the same direction as Jon, Tyler and Rhyhorn. Jon: Rhyhorn, can Tyler and I get on? Be faster to get across the mountain as the path is quite narrow. Rhyhorn nods and Jon climbs on. Tyler is about to get on when the girl ahead slips and begins to fall down the side. Jacob: Milly! Jon: Rhyhorn! Rhyhorn, with Jon on it, goes down the side of the mountain slope and catches Milly, but Rhyhorn can’t stop descending. They fall into a hole in the mountain. In the cave, Jon, Rhyhorn and Milly are on the floor, starting to stand up. Jon: That didn’t go to plan. Seems we are far down now. Milly: Daddy! Milly’s eyes begin to tear up. Jon: Hey don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Fearow I need you! Jon sends out Fearow. Jon: Fearow, go through that hole up there and find Tyler and this girls dad. Tell them we are down here and trying to find an exit. Fearow flies off through the hole. Jon: No worries now. Rhyhorn lowers itself and Jon gets on. Jon: You can get on Rhyhorn. Milly: Rhyhorn looks scary. Jon: Rhyhorn is very gentle. Milly goes to pat Rhyhorn’s head and Rhyhorn moves its head nearer to her so she can pat its head. Milly: You’re right. Rhyhorn is gentle. Nice Pokemon. Milly gets on Rhyhorn, sitting behind Jon. Jon: Okay Rhyhorn, let’s go. Rhyhorn begins to move through the cave. At the top of the mountain, Tyler and Jacob are looking towards the slope. Tyler: Jon! Jacob: Milly! Tyler: If they are still together, they can make it out. Tyler spots Jon’s Fearow flying up and searching for him. Tyler: Fearow! Fearow heads towards Tyler and Jacob. Tyler: Are they fine? Fearow nods and then moves his wing form the cave to the exit where they aim to be. Jacob: That’s bad. Tyler: Why? Jacob: A rampaging Steelix lives down there. Tyler: Jon can handle it. Jacob: I know a shortcut down there, but it will be faster with Fearow carrying us. Tyler: You think you can take us both Fearow? Fearow nods. Back to Jon, Rhyhorn and Milly, they continue walking through the cave with Rhyhorn carrying Jon and Milly. Suddenly the ground shakes and Rhyhorn stops. Milly: Was that an Earthquake? A Steelix heads towards everyone and Rhyhorn dodges out of the way. Jon and Milly get off Rhyhorn. Milly: Who’s that? Jon: A Steelix. But it looks different. Jon points his Pokedex up at Steelix and sees the grey coloured on. Jon puts his Pokedex away. The Steelix in front of Rhyhorn, Jon and Milly is slightly golden colour. Jon: A shiny Steelix. Steelix uses Flash Cannon at Rhyhorn. Jon: Dodge, then Take Down! Rhyhorn dodges and then uses Take Down, knocking Steelix back a bit. Jon: Good work. Steelix hits Rhyhorn with Iron Tail and Rhyhorn smashes into the wall of the cave. Steelix then fires another Flash Cannon at Rhyhorn. Jon: Use Dig! Rhyhorn uses Dig quickly and dodges Flash Cannon. Rhyhorn pops up and attacks Steelix, knocking it back. Steel gets ready to fire a Hyper Beam. Milly: What is that? Jon: Hyper Beam. Use Stone Edge! Rhyhorn uses Stone Edge on Steelix, but to no effect. Steelix fires Hyper Beam at Rhyhorn, Jon and Milly. A smoke cloud appears but Jon, Milly and Rhyhorn are fine. Milly looks down. Milly: Umbreon! Umbreon: Bre. Steelix uses Hyper Beam at Umbreon. Jon: Stone Edge again! Jacob, Tyler and Fearow enter the shot. Jacob: Helping Hand! Umbreon uses Helping Hand on Rhyhorn and Stone Edge becomes even more powerful, knocking Steelix back. Fearow: Fearow! Jon: You want a go? Fearow nods. Jacob: What can Fearow do? Jon: Watch and learn. Drill Run! Fearow uses Drill Run on Steelix and Steelix smashes into the wall. Tyler: Let’s escape. Everyone runs down the path and out into an open field. Milly and Jacob hug. Jacob: Thanks for looking after Milly. Jon: No problem. I’m Jon by the way. Jacob: I’m Jacob. Fearow and Rhyhorn are strong. Jon: Umbreon is strong too. Jacob: Battle? Jon: Double? Jacob: Agreed. Jon and Jacob run to make room with Rhyhorn and Fearow by Jon and Umbreon by Jacob. The shot freezes with Jacob throwing another Poke Ball and Milly smiling. Tyler is looking at the battle. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Lance Jacob Milly Pokemon Jon *Rhyhorn *Fearow Jacob *Umbreon Wild *Steelix (Shiny) Category:Johto Travels